marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Nightshade (Eve Eden)
Nightshade (real name: Eve Eden) is a shadowcasting sorceress who serves as a princess and protectress of the Land of Night, despite having been raised on Earth far from her Homo Magi heritage. Pre-DC 2000 History As the superhero Nightshade, Eve Eden '''has the ability to become living shadow and open shadow portals by travelling via the reality of her origin, the Land of Night. Her birthright as a princess of this realm is the basis of her mystical powers. In addition to her powers, Nightshade has mastered the martial arts for physical combat. '''Origins Born to Maureen and Warren Eden in rural Kansas, Eve and her brother Larry learned of the Land of Night (then considered the Land of Nightshades) during their youth. Warren was never made aware that his wife, and children, were descendants of a mystical realm as Maureen was the deposed Queen of the Land of Night. Upon hearing that her usurper, Incubus, had been killed, Maureen brought Eden and Larry to the Land of Night to explain their heritage to them. Unfortunately, Incubus' death had been a ruse and the trio were attacked by Incu-Demons upon their arrival. Maureen was left mortally wounded and Larry was abducted. Explaining Eve's powers, Maureen urged her to become the protector she was destined to become. Forced to leave her family behind, Eve returned to Kansas to recover with her father, who grieved alongside her. Yet, as Eve focused on the future, Warren became a distant and bitter senator. Throughout her grieving, Eve returned to the Land of Night several times in an attempt to rescue Larry but she was overpowered by the physically stronger Incubus. In one such encounter, Eve's powers were damaged and this malfunction caused her physical pain when she was transformed into her living shadow form. Seeking comfort and strength from a priest, Eve became a Roman Catholic. Understanding the need to develop her powers if she was to take on Incubus, Eve was inspired to on the mantle of a superhero. She dropped out of college and moved to Washington, D.C., to be closer to her father. Yet, the relationship remained difficult. Eve balanced her life as a superhero with being both "the Capitol's Sweetheart" and a notorious party girl. The Central Bureau of Intelligence agent, King Faraday, offered Nightshade a position as one of his "unofficial liaisons". It was during this partnership with Farady that Nightshade made a storm by taking down a variety of criminals, including: Punch & Jewelee, Image and Black Spider. As much as she enjoyed the limelight and glory, Eve struggled internally with her inability to save her brother. Amanda Waller, the head of Task Force X, offered Nightshade membership on the so-called "Suicide Squad" which she accepted on the condition that she be allowed to use the team for one personal mission. Suicide Squad Despite her keen personality, Nightshade's adventures as a member of Task Force X/Suicide Squad were categorically disastrous. DC 2000 History To be added. 'Justice League Dark (2018)' To be added. ''Peril of the Pentacle (#1) To be added. Powers and Abilities To be added. Appearances To be added. Justice League Dark'' *Justice League Dark #1 Category:DC 2000 Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Land of Night Residents Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:L.A.W. Members Category:Jihad Members Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Transformation Category:Royalty Category:American Category:Kansans Category:Christian Category:Master Martial Artists Category:Roman Catholic Category:Central Intelligence Agency